firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sd.Kfz. Designations
Overview Sonderkraftfahrzeug (abbreviated as Sd.Kfz.) is an ordnance designation given to German vehicles in the late interwar and second world war period. Designations Sd.Kfz. 1 - 99 * Sd.Kfz. 2 - kleines Kettenkraftrad ** Sd.Kfz. 2/1 - kleines Kettenkraftrad für Feldkernkabel ** Sd.Kfz. 2/2 - kleines Kettenkraftrad für schweres Feldkernkabel * Sd.Kfz. 3 - Gleiskettenlastkraftwagen 2t "Maultier" * Sd.Kfz. 4 - schwere Gleiskettenlastkraftwagen 4,5t "Maultier" ** Sd.Kfz. 4/1 - 15cm Nebelwerfer-Zehnling 42 auf Gleiskettenlastkraftwagen 2t "Panzerwerfer 42" * Sd.Kfz. 6 - mittlere Zugkraftwagen 5t ** Sd.Kfz. 6/1 - mittlere Zugkraftwagen 5t Artillerie ** Sd.Kfz. 6/2 - 3,7cm FlaK 36 auf mittlere Zugkraftwagen 5t ** Sd.Kfz. 6/3 - 76,2cm PaK 36(r) auf mittlere Zugkraftwagen 5t * Sd.Kfz. 7 - mittlere Zugkraftwagen 8t ** Sd.Kfz. 7/1 - 2cm Flakvierling 38 auf mittlere Zugkraftwagen 8t ** Sd.Kfz. 7/2 - 3,7cm FlaK 36 auf mittlere Zugkraftwagen 8t ** Sd.Kfz. 7/6 - Flakmesstruppkraftwagen * Sd.Kfz. 8 - schwere Zugkraftwagen 12t * Sd.Kfz. 9 - schwere Zugkraftwagen 18t ** Sd.Kfz. 9/1 - Drehkran Hebelkraft 6t auf Fahrgestell schwere Zugkraftwagen 18t ** Sd.Kfz. 9/2 - Drehkran Hebelkraft 10t auf Fahrgestell schwere Zugkraftwagen 18t * Sd.Kfz. 10 - leichte Zugkraftwagen 1t ** Sd.Kfz. 10/1 - leichte Gasspürkraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 10/2 - leichte Entgiftungskraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 10/3 - leichte Sprühkraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 10/4 - 2cm FlaK 30 auf leichte Zugkraftwagen 1t ** Sd.Kfz. 10/5 - 3,7cm PaK 35/36 auf leichte Zugkraftwagen 1t * Sd.Kfz. 11 - leichte Zugkraftwagen 3t ** Sd.Kfz. 11/1 - Nebelkraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 11/2 - mittlere Entgiftungkraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 11/3 - mittlere Sprühkraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 11/4 - Nebelkraftwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 11/5 - mittlere Gasspürkraftwagen Sd.Kfz. 100 - 199 * Sd.Kfz. 101 - Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A / B * Sd.Kfz. 111 - Munitionsschlepper auf Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A * Sd.Kfz. 121 - Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. A / B / C / D / E / F * Sd.Kfz. 122 - Panzerkampfwagen II Flamm Ausf. A / B * Sd.Kfz. 123 - Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. L * Sd.Kfz. 124 - Wespe * Sd.Kfz. 131 - 7,5cm PaK 40/2 (Sf) auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen II * Sd.Kfz. 132 - 7,62cm PaK 36(r) (Sf) auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen II * Sd.Kfz. 135 - Lorraine Tracteur Blinde ** Sd.Kfz. 135/1 - sph 105 * Sd.Kfz. 138 - 7,5cm PaK 40/3 (Sf) auf Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. H / M ** Sd.Kfz. 138/1 - Grille ** Sd.Kfz. 138/2 - Jagdpanzer 38(t) * Sd.Kfz. 139 - Panzerjäger 38(t) für 7,62cm PaK 36(r) * Sd.Kfz. 140 - Flakpanzer 38(t) auf Selbstfahrlafette 38(t) Ausf. L/M ** Sd.Kfz. 140/1 - Aufklärungspanzer 38(t) * Sd.Kfz. 141 - PzKpfw III with 37mm or 50mm L/42 ** Sd.Kfz. 141/1 - PzKpfw III with 50mm L/60 ** Sd.Kfz. 141/2 - PzKpfw III with 75mm L/24 * Sd.Kfz. 142 - Sturmgeschütz III Ausf. A / B / C / D / E ** Sd.Kfz. 142/1 - Sturmgeschütz III Ausf. F / F/8 / G ** Sd.Kfz. 142/2 - Sturmhaubitze 42 Ausf. F / G * Sd.Kfz. 143 - Artillerie-Panzerbeobachtungswagen III * Sd.Kfz. 161 - Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. A / B / C / D / E / F1 ** Sd.Kfz. 161/1 - Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. F2 ** Sd.Kfz. 161/2 - Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. G / H / J * Sd.Kfz. 162 - Jagdpanzer IV ** Sd.Kfz. 162/1 - Panzer IV/70(V) * Sd.Kfz. 164 - 8,8cm PaK 43/1 L/71 auf Geschützwagen III/IV (Sf) * Sd.Kfz. 165 - Hummel ** Sd.Kfz. 165/1 - 10,5cm leFH 18/1 auf Geschützwagen IVb * Sd.Kfz. 166 - Sturmpanzer * Sd.Kfz. 167 - Sturmgeschütz IV * Sd.Kfz. 171 - Panzerkampwagen V * Sd.Kfz. 172 - Sturmpanzer V Sturmpanther (?) * Sd.Kfz. 173 - Jagdpanzer V Jagdpanther * Sd.Kfz. 179 - Bergepanther * Sd.Kfz. 181 - Panzerkampfwagen VI * Sd.Kfz. 182 - Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(H) / (P) * Sd.Kfz. 184 - Panzerjäger Tiger(P) Ferdinand / Elefant * Sd.Kfz. 185 - Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B mit 8,8cm PaK 43/3 L/71 * Sd.Kfz. 186 - Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B(H) / (P) Sd.Kfz. 200 - 299 * Sd.Kfz. 221 - leichter Panzerspähwagen (MG) * Sd.Kfz. 222 - leichter Panzerspähwagen (2cm) * Sd.Kfz. 223 - leichter Panzerspähwagen (Fu) * Sd.Kfz. 231 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (6Rad) / (8-Rad) * Sd.Kfz. 232 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (Fu) (6Rad) / (8Rad) * Sd.Kfz. 233 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (7,5cm K 37) (previously 232) * Sd.Kfz. 234 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (5cm) (later 234/2) ** Sd.Kfz. 234/1 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (2cm) ** Sd.Kfz. 234/2 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (5cm) (previously 234) ** Sd.Kfz. 234/3 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (7,5cm K 51) ** Sd.Kfz. 234/4 - schwerer Panzerspähwagen (7,5cm PaK 40) * Sd.Kfz. 247 - schwerer geländegängiger gepanzerter Personenkraftwagen (4-Rad) / (6-Rad) * Sd.Kfz. 250 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 250/1 - ** Sd.Kfz. 250/2 - leichter Fernsprechpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 250/3 - leichter Funkpanzerwagen *** Sd.Kfz. 250/3 I - *** Sd.Kfz. 250/3 II - *** Sd.Kfz. 250/3 III - *** Sd.Kfz. 250/3 IV - *** Sd.Kfz. 250/3 V - ** Sd.Kfz. 250/4 - leichter Truppenluftschutzpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 250/5-I - leichter Beobacbtungspanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 250/5-II - leichter Aufklärungspanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 250/6 - leichter Munitionspanzerwagen Ausf. A / B ** Sd.Kfz. 250/7 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen (sGrW) *** Sd.Kfz. 250/7 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen (Munitionsfahrzeug) ** Sd.Kfz. 250/8 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen (7,5cm) ** Sd.Kfz. 250/9 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen (2cm) ** Sd.Kfz. 250/10 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen (3,7cm PaK) ** Sd.Kfz. 250/11 - leichter Schützenpanzerwagen (sPzB 41) ** Sd.Kfz. 250/12 - leichter Messtruppanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz. 251 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/1 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen Ausf. A *** Sd.Kfz. 251/1 I - *** Sd.Kfz. 251/1 II - ** Sd.Kfz. 251/2 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen (GrW) ** Sd.Kfz. 251/3 - mittlere Funkpanzerwagen *** Sd.Kfz. 251/3 I - mittlere Funkpanzerwagen with FuG 5 and FuG 8 radios. *** Sd.Kfz. 251/3 II - mittlere Funkpanzerwagen with FuG 5 and FuG 8 radios. *** Sd.Kfz. 251/3 III - mittlere Funkpanzerwagen with FuG 1 and FuG 7 radios. *** Sd.Kfz. 251/3 IV - mittlere Funkpanzerwagen with FuG 11 and FuG 12 radios. *** Sd.Kfz. 251/3 V - mittlere Funkpanzerwagen with FuG 11 radio. ** Sd.Kfz. 251/4 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen für Munition und Zubehör des leIG 18 ** Sd.Kfz. 251/5 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen für Pionierzug ** Sd.Kfz. 251/6 - mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/7 - mittlere Pionierpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/8 - mittlere Krankenpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/9 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen (7,5cm KwK 37) ** Sd.Kfz. 251/10 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen (3,7cm PaK) ** Sd.Kfz. 251/11 - mittlere Fernsprechpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/12 - mittlere Messtrupp und Gerätpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/13 - mittlere Schallaufnahmepanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/14 - mittlere Schallauswertepanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/15 - mittlere Lichtauswertepanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/16 - mittlere Flammpanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/17 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen (2cm) ** Sd.Kfz. 251/18 - mittlere Beobachtungspanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/19 - mittlere Fernsprechbetriebspanzerwagen ** Sd.Kfz. 251/20 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen (Infrarotscheinwerfer) Ausf. D ** Sd.Kfz. 251/21 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen (Drilling MG 151) ** Sd.Kfz. 251/22 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen mit 7,5cm PaK 40 L/48 Ausf. D ** Sd.Kfz. 251/23 - mittlere Schützenpanzerwagen mit 2cm KwK 38 L/55 Ausf. D * Sd.Kfz. 252 - leichter Gepanzerter Munitionskraftwagen * Sd.Kfz. 253 - leichter Gepanzerter Beobachtungskraftwagen * Sd.Kfz. 254 - Räder-Kettenfahrgestell * Sd.Kfz. 260 - kleiner Panzerfunkwagen Ausf. A * Sd.Kfz. 261 - kleiner Panzerfunkwagen Ausf. B * Sd.Kfz. 263 - Panzerfunkwagen (6Rad) / (8Rad) * Sd.Kfz. 265 - Command PzKpfw I. * Sd.Kfz. 266 - Command PzKpfw III FuG 2 and FuG 6 radios. * Sd.Kfz. 267 - Command PzKpfw III, V and VI tanks with FuG 6 and FuG 8 radios. * Sd.Kfz. 268 - Command PzKpfw III, V and VI tanks with FuG 6 and FuG 7 radios. Sd.Kfz. 300+ *'Sd.Kfz. 300' - *'Sd.Kfz. 301' - *'Sd.Kfz. 302' - *'Sd.Kfz. 303' - *'Sd.Kfz. 304' - *'Sd.Kfz. 305' - See Also * German Captured Equipment of WWII * Glossary of German Military Terms * List of German Gerät Designations * List of German VK Designations * List of Kfz. Designations * List of Vs.Kfz. Designations Category:Germany Category:WWII Category:List